Trial by the Blues: Blazblue Fallout Fanfic
by Thewulfofawe
Summary: After losing his lifelong friend and love in battle with the Legion and Horde (YES THERE IS WoW elements in this story) Our main Character (and also OC) Thomas Valdez; an NCR Veteran Ranger from California wanders after the event and traumatic experience his last stop being the forest of Duskwood... a mysterious child visits him and speaks of something known as the Continnum Shift
1. Chapter 1

Trial by the Blues.

Chapter 1

"NOOOO!" a long howling yell of hatred and sorrow escape the lungs of his voice and the swelling of tears in his eyes. Thomas Valdez a veteran elite combat ranger and in other words a hero to New California Republic and the Azeroth Alliance knelt and watched helplessly as the love of his life , his future wife also a Glinean worgen, Abigail fall to her knee's as blood gushed out of her neck, dying to the Legion commander, Ursus- Interficientis at his hands.  
He pulls the knife away and kicked her forward scoffing loudly. Tom falls to his knee's into a bent over position... He weeps softly and turns to his left to see another fallen comrade.  
Nick Usanagi is Tom's best friend ever since they were petty children playing in the streets back in the Boneyard, He laied there lifeless with a huge bloody and gleaming bumper sword impaled through his abdomen... pieces of his spine stick out horribly. "Pathetic degenerates,  
who are you to stand before the great banner of the Bull and Horde... You pathetic... rangers... paladins... priests and mages are petty rodents to my feet, Caesars' and Garrosh's will is the will of the Horde and the Legion... The heads of your fallen brethren and your pathetic... beast woman's head will make great trophies to my wall."  
He wipes his blade with his bare hand as several orcs and Legionaries huddle against his back ready to execute.  
Tom inhales and holds his breath and looks up closing his eyes as his hearing goes deaf... the only thing he hears is the clicking of a revolver. He springs forward and dives shooting his final shot aiming for the Commander. The bullet flies into the Commanders chest piercing through the thick metal and leather armor. The force sends the commander onto his back with a desperate gasp of air. One of the Orcs yell loudly.  
"Ursus is shot!" they all huddle and carry the unconscious body away out of the area,  
Tom was alone... in the flames of the fields in Westfall.

He exhales... sitting up and holding his face and side sniffling softly as his lips trembled, he begins to mentally break down. He wails and weeps punching and clawing the ground in anger looking up in the sky as clear specs of tears fall down his cheeks.  
"Why?! Why did you have to take them!? Why you fucking bastard!" He curses to the almighty. He gasps and falls on his back grunting "Hnngghh!"he holds his side as it starts to bleed horribly. After some time passes of pain, he kneels up and approaches his dead love. Tears fall down as he stares blankly at her bloodied and lifeless corpse. He hunches over and slides her eyelids closed, standing up and lifting her up and carrying her and placing her on a patch of green grass. Tom was by himself, alone by himself in the fields of Westfield close to home. The area was smoldering and bodies lied dead around him of both NCR, Legion, Alliance and Horde, some were to mangled and bloody to tell what race of class they originally were. He stands up and turns to his best friend approaching him as he limps and wobbles over to him as his side gushes out blood more. HE stands there closing his eyes... remembering the best times he's ever had with him.  
"Sunset is way better than Nuka, Nick!" Tom remembers the number of times he and Nick argued over the two tasty soft drinks back in the wasteland.  
"No way! Nuka is better!"  
"But drinking it all the time will kill you dead."  
"At least it's better than that nasty ass soda."  
They both laugh and pat each other in the back.  
He comes back to reality grinding his teeth and grabbing his body and pulling his lifeless body off the sword and carrying him next to Abigail. As he drops him in place he begins to gag and retch as he see's his best friends enormous hole in his stomach... seeing his intestines clearly. "Jesus Christ help these poor souls..." he kneels and closing his eyes aswell... staying silent for a long time hearing the fire crackle loudly.  
"I'm so sorry Nick... I'm so sorry..." He reaches over to his neck and yanks his dog tags off his neck and holds them to his forehead as his fist shakes. Tom stands and feels dizzy and cold, he pulls up his Pip boy to find a few stimpacks and he sticks on on his neck instantly feeling a bit better. He sighs and wipes his tears and holsters his revolver "Ranger Sequoya" and begins to walk back Home to Duskood. After an hour of walking he crosses the river and the sun sets down, The sky turns dark and blue. " *sigh* Home sweet home..." Tom mutters as he walks down the forest turning on his Pip-boy light. He is suddenly stopped by a crunching noise, He ignores it and keeps walking with his head down.  
"You're just as pathetic as Ragna..." A young and feminine voice said.  
Tom sighs and resists the urge to release his anger. "Look whoever you are... please just leave me be..." He walks forward.  
"...and as hot-headed." the voice said. Tom furiously turns around with eyes of rage and looks ahead of him to see a young girl dressed in a very fancy looking black dress holding what it looks like a cat shaped umbrella? Her hair was blonde and in pigtails with black clippers that look like rabbit ears. Tom's fury cooled down and looked confused.  
"W-wha...?" he tilts his head.  
"... Your appearance bother's me... a dirty dog of a human being... all the dust and blood and grime... a barbaric beast you are." her cold eyes look at him.  
"Alright kid, what the hell you doin' in the middle of Duskwood the worgen are gonna tear you one!." he winces as the pain of his side returns.  
" Don't think that I cannot defend myself from those wretched pile of abominations." She adds.  
"Doesn't look like you can... why the hell are you talking so fancy? You can always talk like me ya know? We don't get to many sugar coated spoiled brats here..." He said bitterly.  
At this moment the child with the blonde haired gives a very discouraging and deathly glare,

"I wish not to talk like some sort of simpleton like you and I find nothing wrong with the way I communicate and I would say the same thing about an unkempt man such as yourself... oh... how do you say...Learn to wash?" she add's some more insulting words to Tom  
Tom snorts and before he speaks another voice is heard.  
"You sure did showed him, Madam" The deep and fancy sounding voice said.  
"Yeah! you showed this big lug-nut who's boss around here!" said an annoying higher pitched voice.  
Tom gave an upset and confused look. "What the hell was that?" He looked closer to see the lips of the umbrella moving.  
"Hush now you two." The girl said.  
Tom noticed another thing funny about this girl. It looked like there was a floating red pudgy object floating by her.  
"EEeeee Madam he's looking at me!" the thing squealed.  
"Hush up Gii." Demanded the girl.  
"bwah! sorry ma'am!" Squeaked the red floating fat bat thing.  
Tom shaked his head and kept moving. "I need to get going I got some news to deliver for my friend." Tom says coldly.  
"Your DEAD friend?" The girl added.  
Tom froze in tracks and turned slowly to see the girl right in front of him which frightened him. "H-how... did you..." his eyes shined softly.  
"I saw the whole conflict... a pity I'd say... the same can be said for your Loved one."  
"Kid, I don't know who you are... how the hell do you know all of this?" Tom was on the point of snapping.  
"I always examine other universes... Thomas...Other Continuum Shifts..." The girl gave a cold smile.  
Tom's mind raced and he knelt and held his face. "What the hell continuum...what... who the hell are you?!" He stood up and placed his hand on his revolver.  
The girl gave a devilish look up to him. "I do not believe that is a good idea..." she said.  
She snaps her fingers and Tom is blinded by a huge white light.  
"Urgghh!" he covered his face and felt his body fly up in the air... feeling as if every part in his body is disintegrating "Ahhh!" he yells and the last thing he hears. "You are the most prepared and capable of being a new ally to a buffoon...to Ragna..."  
Tom falls through space and time... feeling his body flip and fall... and in the same amount of time... he falls from the sky landing with a loud earth shaking thud. "Oooff!"  
He felt bones in his body break and his health deteriorate. He flips onto his back wincing and crying out in pain looking up...to see darkness. His blurry vision scans around... his last image he see's is unfamiliar... it looked almost reminiscent of the wasteland that he was familiar with... very industrial and dark and dirty. A deep sleepiness engulfs his mind and his vision goes black... Thomas Valdez has passed out.

~ To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 2.

Dreams and nightmares fill his head as his unconscious bloody body slumbers. Thomas Valdez has been out cold for hours in the new environment he has been in. After a few moments of twitching he sleepily flutter's his eyes open sighing and groaning from the present pain in his side and body. He flips over on his back hearing a large crunch as he wails in pain! "Dahhh hohoh!" he bites his lips moving his left arm to check for a doctor's bag on his pip-boy. Thankfully he finds one and the immediately and weakly begins to patch and bandage himself up. He breathes slowly and and opens a bottle of water from his pack feeling his head throb. He gulps down the water with thirst and throws it to the side. He begins to remember... his love... his friend and that damn brat and her stupid toys. "If I ever see that girl I'm going to get answers..." he says in his mind. He attempts to sit up slowly wiping his face of dirt and blood. He stands dizzily but shakes it off. He groans and looks around.  
"Hnggh... what the hell..." As he looks around he notices the darkness and buildings surrounding him looking very urban and... surprisingly new. "What is this place? This sure ain't no Duskwood or New Vegas." He limps towards a building wincing with each steps.  
"Still looks nighttime here..." he sniff's and continues walking for several minutes. He walks and walks and walks looking around seeing scurrying rats run from him and stray dogs staring at him. "Jeez... this place is a dump." He snorts and stops dead hearing something scratch and shuffle. "Who's there?" he places a hand on his revolver and nervously looking around continuing walking ahead with his shoulders hunching forward.

For the next few minutes Tom hears nothing and relaxes and continues walking on wondering where the hell he was. "Jeez this place goes on and on..." He notices that it was getting darker and darker almost like a huge cave so Tom decides that enough was enough, He pulls out his ranger helmet and slides it on turning on his low night vision setting. He sighs  
"There that's better." he relaxes more and notices a beam of light ahead. He sighs in relief "Thank God." he walks toward the light rubbing his shoulders which ached in pain and shivered. "Damn it's cold in here..." he says. As he approaches the light notices a huge hole in the ceiling, guess he was in a cave after all. HE takes off his helmet and it hisses loudly and drops it to the side looking out into the sky seeing a blue sky with few clouds. He looks down to see the patch of sunlight was on a small hill so he begins to escalate towards the summit. He groans as the pleasant aura engulfs his body... the warm peaceful glow of sunlight warm's his soul feeling better. He falls to his knee's on the grass...and he smiles for the first time in ages. He sighs and mutters to himself. "If only you were here Abbs... you would've liked it.." He sniffles and naps off slowly.  
After a couple of minutes of basking in the sun Tom is startled by the sounds of approaching voices coming towards him. He panics, looking around desperately for somewhere to hide. He scrambles up and dashes over to some debris by a building nearby, He realizes he forgot something important; his helmet. He pants and breathes slowly squinting at the hill waiting for the source of the voices. After some time the source appeared from the darkness into the sunlight. Tom tilted his head at this strange talking being.  
"Mrow... I'm tired... A nap wont hurt anyone... sleepy...Tao...is... *yawn* " The creature yawned and laid on the grassy hill and snored loudly. Tom was surprised the creature did not notice his helmet there. He waits patiently... around 15 minutes before creeping up the hill and getting a better look. He reaches the small summit and pokes his head up seeing the creature. It was definitely female but there was something odd about its appearance. It wore a beige colored hoodie and Tom looks down a bit to see a long black cat like tail sway softly, Tom looks up on it's head to see twitching orange Cat ears, Tom was beginning to wonder if this was a rather human-like cat or Cat-like human.  
He exhales and creep's around crawling on the floor to the front of the creature. Tom looked puzzled as he examines the creatures face and he notices the creatures face... was all black as if there was no face at all, only two lines of red are placed as it's eyes, Yep, it's definitely sleeping alright. Tom looked at the creatures mouth which was weird for itself. It was just a row of sharp triangular teeth which looked pretty dangerous if he were to get chomped; he examines some looks at the puzzling orange talisman of necklace that hanged from the creatures neck. He examines at the neatly braided hair laying on the grass which was cutely finished off by a pair of red looked at the creature amusingly long arms spread apart from the body as they tuck in to itself. Tom examines some more...again.  
Tom turns away a bit and scoff's says quietly. "Can't this thing wear any damn pants Jesus!" he see's the creatures underwear and bare long skinny tanned legs. Tom shakes his head and looks around for his helmet standing quietly and looking around and see's the helmet laying in between the creatures arms. "There it is." he said softly and he reaches over for it, HE grabs it and felt his arm's being grabbed and pulled by the creature. "Ho shit!" he says as he loses his balance. Tom's arms are pulled into the creatures neck and he trembles softly and his adrenaline goes. " Purrrr..." the creature snuggles his arms and Tom awkwardly looks around sweating and in an uncomfortable position. Tom tries pull's his arms out but the creature pulls and squeezes harder, this is starting to hurt. "Shit this thing is strong..." Tom says quietly. He bites his lips and yanks himself out yelping as he loses his balance rolling down the hill

"Ohoho shit!" he yells and he tumbles down crashing into debris and he howls in pain as something blunt strikes his side causing it to gush out more blood. Tom's vision blur's a bit but see's the creature jump to its feet with great agility and looks around. "What was that?" it says. Tom shudders and shivers and crawls backwards pulling out his revolver fumbling with it causing the bullets drop. "Shit! no!" he says loudly realizing he gave away his position loudly. The creature looks down at Tom and shows its slightly glowing red beady eyes to him; It tilts his head and Tom gulps holding his bleeding wound as his vision blurs more from blood loss.  
"what are you doing in my napping spot mister?" The creature said as it dashes forward to him. She stops in front of him and she gasps.  
"Gee mister... you don't look good... you're a blood sprinkler!" she made a concerned facial impression. Tom coughs out a little blood trying to speak.  
"Gah... *cough* P-please don't ... *cough*..." he stops and grunts... finally passing out.  
The creature jumps frantically. "Wahh... meow!... what should I do?!" It look's around and she grabs his unconscious body and dashes off but stops sniffing something in the air.  
" *sniff sniff* the creature sniffed Tom's pockets and she pulls out some food... a cooked iguana on a stick. The creatures eyes grew big and it grinned. "Mister has food!" she gobbles it up spitting out the stick. "Now Tao will have to save him now because now I will have TWO friends to bring me food! Tao is the greatest genius ever!" the creature nearly drops him but holds him tightly. "I have to bring mister bloody... and dusty guy back to the boobie lady and have him fixed up... AWAY I GO!" the creature dashes off.  
In Tom's unconscious state he see's the killer and murderer of his allies holding the severed head of his love... "This will be a nice ornament for my wall..." his voice echoes and echoes and echoes... scarring Toms mind...

~ To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 3

"...Your comrades head will make a nice ornament for my wall..." the voice  
echoes through his train of thought... "...Heads..." it echoed again... The  
voice seer's into Tom's brain... His nightmare worsen each second of images  
of Legion and Horde massacring innocent civilians of NCR and Alliance...women  
and children and brave men... sticking and nailing their bodies to the wall's,  
cliff's and tree's... Seeing the banner of the Horde and Bull over the statues  
Stormwind as slaves are treated poorly... this was something Tom wasn't going  
let happen. He had to get out of his nightmare but how he thought?- he squinted  
his eyes and saw the last image of his love... as the blade cut open her throat.  
"NNNNOOOO!" He howled as loud as he could jumping up on a cozy bed- He had  
woken up from his bloody nightmare. He panted and breathed heavily sweating from  
his forehead noticing his armor and clothes were missing, leaving him in his grey  
shorts and white T-shirt. He looked around the room he was in, much different then  
it was outside where he was at. The room was very dimly lit by a dying fireplace  
that sat in the center of the room. There was artifacts all over it as well including  
A small table and pot which the pleasant aroma of food filled his nostrils.  
"...God...I'm sorry..." he rubbed his eyes from sleepiness and was startled to hear  
a voice from the opposite side of him.  
"Sorry for what child?" The mysterious old feminine voice said. Tom nearly jumped  
out of bed and turns to the side seeing a small shape appearing from the darkness  
in a hunched position looking old and worn. It wore a big skull mask, Brown cat ears  
and a long worn hoodie... it appeared to wield a huge long staff of some sort.  
"You've been unconscious for a couple of hours now... maybe a day." The creature said  
Tom was startled but glad because these people... or creatures didn't kill him in  
his sleep. Tom sighs and looks down "... I... I was out for that long?" Tom said  
tiredly and weakly. The creature replied, "Yes... and if it weren't for Taokaka  
rescue you would've succumbed to your wounds from your clumsiness..." the creature  
chuckled softly. Tom shook his head and remembered.  
"Yeah... oops... wait... who saved me?" Tom asked.  
"One of our warriors found you and she... lets say she saved you because of the  
food you were carrying..." She chuckles again and Tom turns to hear another voice  
but younger sounding and higher pitched, "Did not!" the other creature burst in  
with an upset facial expression. Tom tilted his head and slid the blanket up his body.

"Sorry for Taokaka's rude outbursts Mr..." The creature said. Tom nodded understandably  
"My name is Tom Valdez but if you're feeling fancy you can call me Thomas." He said  
"-and yours?" he asked the short old creature. The creature tilted her staff a bit  
forward. "Most of the kittens and friends of ours call me the Village Elder."  
Tom nodded and held out his hand forward and through the moment the other taller and  
younger creature which he guess was the Tao girl that the village elder was talking  
was talking Tom guessed correctly. Tom looked at her face which seemed to  
be examining him waiting for a word from him. Ominous he thought. Her tail flicked back  
and forth. Tom stared into her glowing beady eyes wondering what she'll do next. Alas  
Tom feels rude for not acknowledging her. "Sorry, My name's Tom if you didn't catch it  
the first time and thank's for saving my ass back there Ms... Tao?" Tom said as he  
wondered if he'd got it right. A big white goofy grin appeared on her like the ones  
you would see in pre-war cartoons, A row of big triangular shaped teeth. Tom scoffed  
a bit but... smiled never-the-less... he thought it was pretty amusing. Tao clapped her  
paws together and jumped. " Yay! Dusty guy got it right!" She smiled as her tail swayed.  
"Dusty guy?" Tom said looking down at his chest which was rather dirty. "...oh..." he  
made a blank look feeling like a brahmin in a sunny afternoon in summer. That was a bad  
pun. The village elder chuckled and she begins to talk again " I must leave for a time  
I must oversee the village now." She said. Tom nodded and sat up popping his back  
groaning softly. "Damn that felt good." Tom got up bed wincing as a sharp pain struck  
his side which was covered in a bandage. Tao rushed over and placed her paws on his  
body and laid him down. "Oh no! Dusty guy you can't go anywhere right now. The boobie  
lady said if you tried to move to much you'll die!" She made a sad face. Tom sighed and  
muttered. "...It's probably for the best..."  
"What did you say Mister dusty? I couldn't hear you." She said loudly.  
"Nothing." Tom said blandly.  
Tao looked down at him in a pondering way but she smiled and sniffed the air. " *sniff*  
ahhh... food... The village elder always had the best snacks...meow..." She licks her  
lips catching a droplet of saliva. Tom chuckled and coughed to cover it up and said.  
"Heh... gross." He sat up and covered himself with the blanket. Tao gave a glare to him  
"Nuh-huh! The food is the bestest bestest bestes BESTEST FOOD EVER, MEOW!" she yell's  
Tom getting kinda fed up said to her, "Alright Alright I get it, sorry." He sighed and  
heard his stomach growl but ignored it. Tao gave a rather adorable facial expression  
that resembled this o3o "IS dusty guy hungry?" she put a paw to her face. She gasps,  
"Tao will bring the dusty man food right away." She dashed off outside. Tom looked surprised at her speed "H-huh?! wait where are you- doh... screw it..." he was too tired  
and weak to care. He sighed seeing the murderer in his thoughts... Tom grits his teeth  
and swore that if he ever meets him again he'll kill Ursus dead 10 times over...for the sins he has committed and the crimes of the Legion.

Tom was wondering if sitting here was the solution to regaining strength, he sat up and looked around for his gear but it was way to dark for him to see anything. he trips over  
an object but manages to hold himself, "Damn, shit!" he gropes the floor and uses the dimming fireplace as a guide and he ends up finding his trench-coat which was soaked in blood and was... awfully dusty and sandy hence the name he guesses. He slips it on and  
shivers feeling the dampness of the blood touch his side but the warmth of an extra layer of clothing. He finds his worn, faded Jeans and boots next and he slips them on, All he needed was his gun and armor. Tom sighed and sat back down waiting for Taokaka to return.  
Out of boredom Tom turned on the radio to be amused and the intro for "Maybe" by the Ink- spots played. He hummed to the melody softly singing the lyrics "Maybe... you'll think of me..." This song reminded him of Abby a great deal. He kept on listening and listening.  
He feel's his emotions take over as he holds his hand to his heart feeling a lone tear  
fall down his cheek. "Baby I miss you..." He hears footsteps coming quickly, he wipes his tears and looks down playing with his thumbs. "Tao is back Tom-guy!" She was incredibly  
enthusiastic looking and she handed him a bowl on his lap. Tom looks up at her confused  
but he gives a thankful expression "Thanks Tao." He looks down his bowl and... his stomach  
churned nauseatingly. The contents in his bowl looked alot like undercooked radroach legs  
that had a slimy texture to it. Tom didn't want to look bad and he looked at Tao who had her own bowl which was a big bowl at that, watching her devour her food quickly almost inhaling it. "Jeez Slow down! I don't want you to choke!" Tom said. She gobbles up the food noisily and said with her mouth full, "Wut?" she said as a piece of food stick to  
her mouth. Tom gave a priceless blank expression to her. "Nothing... I said nothing." He looked back down and he picked up one of the legs... or whatever they were... and he mumbled to himself. "Well... there is a first for everything... pull yourself together ranger you had worse!" He shoved it in his mouth chewing hard almost about ready to gag but something about this food made Tom's soul... feel amazing. The food was perfect to his tastebuds, definitely one of the best food's Tom ever consumed. "Damn... this ... this is..." He stopped and he grabbed another pieced and wolfed it down. "This is pure heaven right here." Tom looked at Tao who gave a happy facial expression to him.  
"I told you that this was good food. " She looked at her empty bowl and stared at Tom as he took another bite of food... he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "...Yes..?" Tom said to her as he picked up another piece of glorious food. Taokaka looked at his bowl and she says, "Tao is still hungry... meow..." her tail flicked and her ears twitched. Tom's spirit glowed and he drops the piece of food on the bowl and handed it to her without any questions. "Here, take it." He hands the bowl to her and her eyes grew wide " O3O Thank you dusty guy!" She begins inhaling her food again and gobbles it up as quick as she got it. Tom looked amused but... somehow he'd gotten sleepy and his filled belly wasn't helping. "Damn, I just got tired." He yawns a bit and lays back on the bed setting the bowls at a small stool. Tao yawned loud. " Ahhhh... hmmmm Tao is sleepy... I'm going to take a nice long cat nap... meowwww..." she lay's on the floor curled in a ball snoring softly. Tom looked down at her and felt his spirit glow again as the message on his pip-boy said "You have gained good karma!" Tom smiled a little and he spoke up. "Tao, move over up here, I'll sleep on the floor." He got up and laid on the floor close to the dying fireplace. "Does dusty guy really mean it?" She said to him.  
"Yeah, go ahead it's all yours." He smiled closing his eyes as his mind drifted to sleep.  
Tao looked at him thinking "Why is he so... nice? Nicer than good guy almost... ALMOST "  
she crawled on the bed and she flicks her tail snoring softly. Tom drifts off to dreamland  
... dreaming of many things... other than the following events that occurred and by the time he was out cold, the fire had finally died...

~to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 4

Tom stretches on the floor and breathing in deeply flipping on to his back.  
He smiles gently as his dreams aren't horrifying like last time, Instead dreams  
of good memories and good times. He murmurs softly in his sleep until it is all  
cut short by something poking at his face in the real world. He slaps the things  
hands away grumbling gently flipping to his right side. Again the creature taps  
his back and Tom grumbles more. "...Mom I don't wanna go to school!" he curl's  
to a ball and huddling away. This time the creature taps his injured side quite  
hard causing Tom to jump and yelp. "Yeeeowwch! " He turned around to see a small  
little Kaka child... like a mini version of Taokaka with a cute purple bow tie.  
"Does it hurt there Mister Dusty-guy?" it moved a paw to it's almost unbearably  
cute chubby face. Tom smiled softly rubbing his side gently. "...yes... it does."  
He sat in a crisscross position facing the little kaka child. "What are you doing  
in here little sweet-pea?" Tom asked as rubbed his side some more. "Big Tao told  
us to come play with dusty guy and say hi to dusty guy." The little kaka grinned.  
Tom smiled simply and he nods, "That's nice of her... by the way where is she? I don't  
see here around." He looks to right to see the empty bed. The little kaka child points  
with its long arm. "She's right there!" she points to the doorway of the home  
right at her. "Hi there Mister Tom-guy!" Tao stood there waving. Tom waved back and  
focused on the little kaka. "Alright sweet-pea what do you wanna play." He got up  
slowly yawning. "Weeee!" The little kaka jump's to his arms and looks up at him  
with it's red beady eyes. Tom grins and holds the child in his arms, "Heyy!" he  
grins, "Watch it, little girl I could've dropped ya." He smiles and sets her the  
floor but the child jumps on his back hugging his neck. "Piggy back ride now, meeoow!"  
the kaka demanded. Tom laughs and looks up at Tao, "This one is quite playful!"  
Tom laughs and walks around. Tao laughs at Tom thinking he wasn't much of a person  
who likes kids. "Dusty guy all kaka's are playful like these little cute ones!" Suddenly a full group of kids appear through the door and they huddle up and stare  
up at Tom "Wow... mister dusty guy is very... short!" They all snicker and laugh.  
Tom blushes embarrassingly at his 5"9" figure but still he was happy with height.  
"Man whatever im not THAT short." He winces and laughs he feel's the little kaka  
child's claws graze hiz scalp and neck. "Hey! jeez watch those nails, sweety" Tom  
pats the kaka's paws. "Nyah!" the little one drops down and runs to the group of  
kids. Tom gulps knowing whats gonna happen. "Meow! Catpile!" One by one each of  
the kaka children jump on Tom's arms and some climb all over him and covering his face  
almost to cute to bear! Tom yell's but is muffled from them covering his face, he loses  
his balance and tumbles backwards laughing softly and all the kids scream and snicker  
some more moving away causing Tom to inhale for air. "Gahh! damn it you little  
fur ball's nearly smothered me- wait... why you moving ?" Tom looked ahead to see Tao  
in the air in a cannonball position.  
"Meooow! cannonball!" She gives an evil grin while Tom gives a face of despair  
"OH GOD NO!" He moves his hands to cushion the impact. BLAMO! Tom howls in pain  
"Waaahhahaha!" He grinded his teeth. Tao sat on his chest looking fine and dandy  
while all the children huddled her legs while a couple sat on her lap. "I think  
Mr. Tom-guy is crying..." Tao said.

A couple of hours later Tom was recovering from the injury from earlier and the days  
before that with the fight with Ursus, he was sitting on a chair in the room next to  
the cozy fireplace inspecting all his gear; For once it was peaceful and quiet. He  
sat their polishing his beloved and reliable revolver tinkering it and engraving it  
marking the words on the barrel. "Your death is my salvation." He was happy the way  
it came out, especially for the other side that had another engraving saying "One for  
my baby and one for my partner." representing it for his fallen love and friend Abby  
and Nicholas or Nick. He sighs feeling very lonely without them... he was never the same  
after that day. He wondered if the news of Nick's death reached Rose back in Stormwind,  
poor girl, she was the world to Nick. Tom just hopes she'll recover from her loss and  
move on, Nick would've wanted that. He thanks the village elder and Tao for rescuing  
him and retrieving his items but all that was missing was his helmet that was probably  
sitting there where he left it like a dummy. He heard someone knock on the door to the  
home which he thought was odd considering Tao likes to creep up on Tom like some sort of  
stalker. Strange...he thought, He sat up and left his revolver grabbing his Trench-coat  
and slipping it on and opening the door. He looked down on a woman wearing a pretty revealing red dress that you can see pretty much almost everything. He saw that she  
was wearing glasses and her hair was nice and fixed and had a little object on top  
of her head which resembled a tiny Pandaren that was clipped on. Tom couldn't help  
himself but stare down at this woman's breasts admiring their ample size and perfectness  
"Holy damn" he though "Almost as big as Rose's... ALMOST... gah... sorry buddy." He thought to himself. "Hello there, you must be Mr..." She pauses trying to remember. Tom  
continued for her "Tom Valdez, you can call me Thomas if you're feeling formal." he  
nodded and then the woman smiled. "Yes you must be Mr. Valdez, anyways I came here  
to check up on your conditions and your health." She explained to him. "My name is  
Litchi Faye-Ling by the way." She smiled at him warmly as if to comfort him, "whats  
wrong with this dame, I'm alright" Tom thought. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Faye-Ling."  
He nodded. "The pleasure is mine Thomas." She nodded. Tom hesitated but asked anyways,  
"Hey ma'am... I hope you don't take offence to this... but... oh jeez... are you  
the Boob lady that Tao always talks about?" He blushes embarrassingly. Litchi simply  
laughs. "You met Tao too huh? Well yes... I'm that lady she talks about." She nods and  
gives an awkward smile.  
"Oh so you're the gal who fixed me...well kinda obvious since you're here to check up  
on me." Tom smiled goofily.  
"Yes... judging by looking at you... you seem perfect and healthy and on your road to  
recovery... all I need is a few questions from you and I'll be on my way." She explains  
"Okay, shoot." Tom crosses his arms.  
"Okay... ahem." She clears her throat. "What is your name ?"  
" Thomas Valdez."  
"Your place of birth."  
" Boneyard, California wasteland." he says with honesty.  
Litchi looks at him oddly.  
"Ummm okay... not from around here are you... next question." She continues.  
"Your age?"  
"Twenty-Four years old."  
"Your date of birth."  
Tom sighs, "July 12th 2253." Tom looked down.  
Litchi stares at him with a questionable look. "Mr. Valdez you cannot be this young  
looking to be twenty-four." She jokes. Tom gave a serious look to her. "My date of  
birth is the truth ma'am." He said boldly.  
"But , the year is 2200 there is no way you can-" She is cut off by an approaching squeal of joy. "BOOBIE-LADY!" Tom heard the familiar voice of Taokaka  
growing louder as she pop's out of the darkness of the village. Tom's eyes grew wide  
at what he saw next. Tao placed her paws on Litchi's breasts, groping them simply.  
"Meeee-ooowwwwheheh..." Tao gave an amusing but creepy chuckle as she felt up on  
Litchi. Litchie gives an awkward expression but blushes a little bit never-the-less.  
Tom covered his face as his blush intensified. "Tao get your dirty paw's off of her  
right now!" Tom demanded. Litchi looked at Tom as she drops her clip-board on the floor.  
"But dusty guy...I've been wanting to play with Boobie-ladies busty shape forever now!~  
meow...they're so squishy and fun!" She squishes her breasts. Litchi started to speak,  
"U-ummm It's alright Mr. Valdez she does this all the Time when I come I actually got  
used to it!" she said as she gives a nervous smile. Tom looked at Tao who was grinning  
and drooling a bit as she played. "Alright, Sorry Tao but you need to get off." Tom  
moved out of the doorway and grabbed Tao by the waist and yanked her off hard causing them to fall on the floor. "Yowch!" Tom said.  
"Meeeeooowww! You're no fun Tom-man!" she gave him an upset look. Tom sat up and stood grabbing Tao's arm and hoisting up to her feet with ease. Tom look's at Litchi who was adjusting her bra. "What was it we're you gonna tell me doc?" He looks into her curved  
eyes. "...Oh... it's nothing Tom I'm done and if you have Time stop by my office up in  
Orient Town up on the surface, Tao will lead you the way." She says as she picks up her clip-board. Tom nods. "Okay, Nice meeting you Ms. Faye-ling." he waves her goodbye as she walks back to her home. He looked back at Tao who was looking back at Tom. "What the hell  
was that for Tao, you dont grab peoples tits all the time do you?" He gave an awkward look to her. "Nyah! but I love playing with Boobie-ladies Boobies the most but sometimes when a new girl comes I love to play with theirs and give a rating on them, Don't act  
like you didn't want to grope them too Dusty guy!" She gave him an evil grin. "Tom  
blushed madly. "Shut up no I didn't I have boobs to play with myself...well... used too..." he says sadly. Tao gasps and moved to him a little to close to him. "Dusty guy  
had boobies?" She places her paws to his chest feeling around. "Where did boobies  
go? it's all hard and ... boring meow!" She looked confused. Tom glared but blushed a little "No you don't get it... I had a girlfriend back home and I ... let's just say  
did more than just play with them... and besides don;t you got tits of your own to play  
with?" he scoffed and looked up at the high ceiling that roofed the village. "Meow... that's boring for Tao... I like to play with other girl's boobies!" She grins and looked  
at Tom "Did you like your girly-girl's Boobies?" She smiled liked this :3 Tom smiled back and nodded. "What did Dusty-guy do to them?" She asked. Tom laughed a little  
"I'll tell you later." He looked down an frowned a little. "What happened to her Dusty-guy?" She put a paw on his back. He sighs a little biting his lip. "She's dead Tao... She's in Heaven." He sniffles a bit holding back a tear. "Awww... poor dusty guy..." She frowns and hugs him from behind grabbing his waist. "Gee... thanks Tao I didn't know  
you can be so affectionate." Tom joked trying to lift up the mood. "Meow! What are you trying to say?" She let go of him and made a mad facial expression. "Nothing, I was joking, but really... thanks for comforting me... I really miss her." Tom said. Tao smiled and pat his tattered shoulder cuff, "Dawww it's okay Dusty guy... I love making friends feel better especially when they have food!" She smiles and so does Thomas. "...by the way... Tao is hungry... let's go get food dusty guy?!" She smiles waiting for his response. Tom laughs and nods. "Sure let's go get some." Tom says happily. Tao squeals and  
runs off into the village. "FOOOODDD!" She heads deep into the village. Tom follows  
jogging his way after her. "H-hey! wait I don't wanna get lost down here!" And so they went deeper in the village to get some food to satisfy their hunger.

~ to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 5

Tom Blindly walked down the roads and alley's of the Kaka village walking in the dark.  
It wasn't really that dark down there but it was dark enough so you that couldn't see  
things from the distance besides glowing window sills and lamps... Tom pushed on and  
followed Tao's heel's the best he can. He passes by some kids playing with a red ball  
and as he passes by the look up at him and wave. Tom stops losing Tao's trail, "Hey  
Kitties, you see Tao pass by here?" He gains his breath kneeling down in front of them.  
they look at each other and they nod at him, "Sure we did dusty guy! She went to get  
food. Was dusty guy supposed to get food with her?" The smallest one said. Tom nodded,  
"Yeah... Big Tao is to fast for me." Tom snorted knowing his agility was low. The little kaka children huddle his jeans, "Meoooww! Tao went that way down to the place to get food!." said one  
of the kaka's who pointed ahead where Tom saw a couple of bright lights shining ahead of  
him knowing where Tao was at now. "Alright thanks kids." He smiled and patted their  
heads causing them to giggle and meow. "Meeeooow! Play with us Mister dusty guy!"  
one of the golden eyed kaka looked up at Tom with a cute adorable face. Tom simply  
laughs and ruffles his head. "When I come back from eating I promise to play with you  
little guys." He smiles getting up and walking to the food serving spot waving the  
kids goodbye for now. "Bye Dusty Guy!" They all wave and they continue playing with each  
others. Tom smiled and thought to himself and laughs, "Cute little bastards... makes me  
wish I had a kid of my own... *sigh* I'm sorry Abigail..." He looks up and blows a kiss  
to the sky. He arrives and looks around not seeing Tao anywhere. He curses under his  
breath. "Son of a bitch where did she go?" he said quietly looking around. Suddenly,  
he exhales slowly feeling something not right...he felt a presence that was staring at  
him. Out of instinct Tom rolled out of the way clumsily then hearing a loud thud.  
"Meeeooowwwwwhohowwww!" Tom heard a pained howl coming from a familiar voice; Taokaka's.  
Tom looked at her body which looked amusing to him as she was in her stomach and her butt sticking in the air with her tail in tucked in between her legs... her face was  
priceless which looked like this . causing Tom to burst laughing. "Hahaha! holy  
shi-... pfftt haha!" He shakes it off walking to her. Tao springs up on her feet hunched  
over with a sad expression. "Meow, Why'd you move dusty guy?" She said as she pouts.  
Tom moved his finger back in forth, "That's what you get for being a creep to me." he  
smiles obviously joking. "Sorry Tao, I didn't mean to spoil your fun." Tom shrugs. Tao  
glares at him and bares her sharp teeth, "I challenge you to a duel Dusty Guy! If I  
wing you have to get me food for a week! If I lose... err... you get me food for a week!" Tao posed in her fighting stance. Tom gave her an awkward look. "Waoh waoh!  
I don't wanna pick fight's here Tao , settle down!" Tom put his arm's up in protest.  
"Don't Worry Dusty-guy... I'll go easy on ya...meowhahah..." she gives an evil chuckle.  
Tom shakes his head and facepalms. "If that's the way its gotta be so be it..." Tom raises his fists and holds em above his face. "Hey IF you start feeling hurt just let me  
know, I don't wanna hurt you to badly." Tom said seriously. Tao took several steps back  
and so did Tom. He exhaled and he stared down Taoakaka. Tao dashes towards him with  
incredible speed, Tom was startled at this speed. His mind alerts him to get out of  
the way but adrenaline took over his body. He dived out of the way rolling clumsily  
landing on his back wincing softly. "Ow!" he sits up and looks behind him to see Tao  
rushing him again wish a disturbingly happy grin on her face. "Duh-oh." he was to  
slow to get up in time. He felt a crashing slam against his body feeling his body pinned  
under her weight, "Ooof!" He coughs out as she sits on his chest. "Hi there Dusty-guy!"  
She says almost mocking him, She show's her deadly claws in front of his face... almost  
as wicked as a deathclaw's... ALMOST. He gulps and see's his reflection on one of the claws as they are made of metal. "This is going to hurt... ALOT." she says as she grin's  
happily. She swipes his cheek swiftly seeing Tom's head turn to the side. He yell's and  
fee's his cheek bleeding. "DUrrraghh! Dammit!" he yell's out looking up as he recieves another swipe this time his chest... she does it over and over and Tom yell's out in pain.  
He manages to get his arms free flipping her over so he's on top yelling as his bedraggled hair lowers in front of him as he slugs's heavy and slow punches on to her  
face... which made Tom feel a little bad to be hitting a girl's face. He feels his gut push in and suddenly he's in the air flying toward a row of pots making a loud crashing sound. "Dahh!" he gets up and stumbles a bit feeling his face and looking down at his hand seeing trickles of blood run down his fingers. "Damn you Tao! that hurt like a bitch!" He  
raises his arms again. Tao winks her eyes at him and mockingly. This time Tom rushes  
her at steady pace breathing through his nose and a broad face on. He jumps in the air  
his fists clenched. Tao jumps in the air over him in a great act of agility flipping  
forward and and tucking her legs in as she comes up behind Tom. Tom yelped out, "Huh?!"  
He felt played and dumb feeling a huge crushing blow to his upper back feeling his  
torso shatter causing him tumbling forward. "Your body is crippled, sleep, take a stimpack or visit a doctor." the pip-boy message told him. He sat up painstakingly, "Y-yeah... I know you piece of shit..." Tom cursed at his wrist. He stood and turned his face bloody and scratched. Tao was taunting him, swinging at the air as if she was warming  
up, "Whats the matter dusty-guy, cat got your tongue, meow!" she snickers as Tom stumbles to his knee's coughing up blood feeling his back ache; He called it a day.  
"Alright Tao... what do you want for lunch?" he said suppressing the pain. Tao jumps in  
the air cheering, 'yayy! meow! Tao wins against dusty guy!" She smiles and looks at him  
jumping towards him causing Tom to flinch. "Jeez stop jumping around! I'm hurt enough already." he coughs on his arm showing a patch of blood as he pull's out a doctors bag.  
Tao looked a little sad sits in front of him as he struggles to get up as trickles of blood falls from his face. " Is dusty guy Tom okay?" she places her paw on his back.  
"Yes Tao I'm fine... what kind of food do you want?" He winces as he injects himself  
with a stimpack exhaling feeling better as he got up easily. He have a big smile  
wiping his face from blood showing three swipe marks on him cheek.  
"Well?" Tom said.  
"Well... If Tom-man wants he can get Tao the same food we had earlier!" she gives  
a goofy looking grin again to him. He nods and walks off to retrieve the food for her.  
He comes back with a big bowl of the same food he had earlier, the rad-roach looking legs! "Here you go Tao you earned it... you kicked my ass hard and you clawed me like  
bitch." he smiles and sets the food on her lap. "I'm joking by the way." he smiles and  
sits across from her messing with his new cuts on his face.  
"...Are you sure you okay Dusty guy?" Tom says as she wolf's down her food hungrily.  
Tom smiles simply, "Yeah yeah I'm fine... Time heals you know." He pauses... "Are YOU  
okay, I hit you pretty hard on the face and I'm wondering if that hurt you." He said  
concerned as he bandages his cheek. Tao looks at him and shakes her head.  
"Nope, Tao is okay dusty guy! with more practice you can be strong and fast just like me!" She smiles as she finishes her bowl. Tom smiles, "Right... that or I can have this."  
He pulls out his beautiful polished revolver To her unloading it before he shows her.  
"...or i can use this... for emergencies." he twirls it and pulls back the hammer and pulls the trigger... click. Tao flinches a bit. "Sorry if I startled you." Tom said holstering it.  
"Tao had seen these before... except the one I saw was white and longer..." She said  
remembering.  
"Oh yeah, who?" Tom said.  
Taokaka pondered and thought hard, "Oh! the lacking lady carried two of them!" She said happily as she remembered.  
"Lacking Lady?" Tom said confused.  
"Ohhhh you don't know her dusty guy... she's a girl like Litchi... except she has a  
small flat chest that isn't fun and squishy!~" She said flexing her paws making a  
squishing appearance. Tom shakes his head.  
"One of these day's Tao I'm gonna teach you no to touch tits." He said as she gave the :3 look. Tom thought to himself and said, "Can you take me up to where Ms. Litchi said  
she would be? If I'm gonna stay here Tao... or leave... I need to know my way around  
this place... can you do that for me?" Tom asks. Tao grins, "Why sure I can dusty-guy!  
After all, I did beat you and feel bad..." She smiled nervously. Tom nodded in understandably, " you got me fair and square so keep it that way... and thats great, I wanna see the outside and not some... very dark village." Tom said. Tao looked at him and  
grinned. "For saying that about my village... BRING ME ANOTHER BOWL, TAO IS STILL HUNGRY, meeoow!" she tosses him the bowl and tom catches it and grumbles. "Sure thing, princess..." he walks down to retrieve more food picking up with his hands and looking at a window in the building... he saw a reflection... a very familiar ghostly figure was watching him... Tom dropped the bowl and fell to his knee's as tears fill up his eyes.  
"...Abigail..."

~To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 6

Tom's wobbly knee's trembled and collapse as he stared into the reflection  
of the ghostly , cold and familiar figure. Her warm sweet eyes gazed into his soul  
and Tom couldn't take it anymore, the emotion proving too powerful. He leans forward

placing his hands over his face as the tears of pain and sorrow

flood in his eyes, "N..No... please... no... God...No...Please!" he sobbed quietly

and sat there alone... as the memories flood his mind... the goods and bads...

he continues to sob softly and tremble...and looks up to  
see the ghostly figure has gone as if the presence wasn't there in the first place; Tom  
felt harshly cheated. "No... No NO...P-please! no! ...Abigail..." he begged softly as he

stared into the reflection of nothing. He clenches his fist forward with his  
hands to his face quietly, "Please... come back..." his tears ran down forming  
a small puddle on the concrete. He stood up as he heard the sound of running foot-  
steps. "*cick clap click clap* He immediately got onto his feet wiping his tears quickly and face the other  
direction picking off the pieces of shattered clay. "Dusty guy! are you okay?!" It was  
Tao's voice, "I heard a loud crash... and crying! did you hurt yourself? Meow! Tao does this

Too sometimes!" She cooed

concerned. Tom sighed and turned around setting the clay bits onto the counter. Tom gave  
a simple but pained smile, "Yeah... I'm okay." His rosy cheeks were hot and the streaks from his  
tears showed. He walked off and brushed Tao with his shoulder as his collar covers his face... hunching over

and quietly walking ... his pockets in his hands... Taokaka stares in confusion,

"...Mew?"

After some time,Tom end's up finding his way back to the Village Elder's home...somehow, navigating  
the street's of Lost Town is pretty hard when you can barely see a thing. He was  
sitting outside of the home against the wall hunched over with two objects in his hands.  
On his left hand was wrapped up chains and blood stained tags that bared the name 'Nicolas Usanagi'  
and the right hand he was holding an old, rusty but incredibly sharp homemade  
machete made from a lawnmower blade wrapped with a piece of wood; Tom was grinding  
his thumb back in forth on the blade thinking deeply. He grinds his teeth and he sits  
up and looks up at the hill with the sun shine on it and he looks back at his comrades  
Dog tag and he sighs standing up and beginning to walk a lonesome road. After some time walking he notices

That all the kids  
are off the street's...maybe it was naptime or something...? He couldn't be arsed with it and everything was way to quiet.

"You can put on a smile all you  
want..." said a mysterious feminine voice, "...but there is something troubling you

Greatly... and at you soul..."

Tom stopped and turned to see a Kaka figure dressed in a jet black hoody jacket. She  
looked almost exactly like a clone Tao minus a few differences such as her hair, Instead of it  
being nice and neat and braided her hair was ruffled and wild and with and orange color.  
The other difference was her tail, it was brown and spotted mildly. Tom sighed and held his machete  
tightly expecting a fight. "...What do you want...?" he looked impatient and he moved  
back and forth expecting a point blank answer. The Kaka looked at him with its  
large red beady eyes, "A friend of the Clan is a friend of mine." she said as putting a paw on her chest, "... Something is troubling  
You deep within... I saw what happened in the alley... all of it." She said.  
Tom stopped and gave her an impressed look...but he did not like being spied on, He thought the speech level and intelligence was high with this kaka; He looked up at her crossing his arms,  
"Look... I don't know who you are but my business is for me only... who the hell are you anyways?"  
Tom demanded. The kaka glared at him, "I'd appreciate if you didn't use that tone with me..." she replied. Tom sighs upsetly, "Okay...whatever, sorry... who are you and what's your name? I don't believe we've met." he inhaled  
and exhaled impatiently. "My name is Torakaka of the kaka clan but I'm sure you knew that since you arrived here."

"Yeah... a full day... I learn fast I suppose... it's pretty lively." Tom said looking back at the hill  
seeing the sunshine fade away. Tom returns to his rude manner "C'mon can we speed this conversation up I need to be somewhere right now." He was growing more impatient with every second.  
"For what reason do you need to go so urgently?" she asked.  
Tom sighed and holds out his hand, revealing the dangling dog tags. She looks at them and nods in understandment. Tom nodded, closing his eyes  
and bringing his head down. He wraps the tags on his fist and he continued walking forward up the hill.  
"Mister Thomas...one last thing..." she said. Tom sighed and stopped, "what now?" he turned around. "I suggest you see Litchi for your own safety." She said.  
Tom looked at her , "To hell with that bullshit, I'm  
fine!" He started to climb the hill noticing the sunshine faded away but the sky was  
still visible from the hole. "You say that now... but you'll regret it in the future,  
believe me Mr. Tom." She added turning back, "Tell My sister I said hello." She walked off to the village flicking her tail. Tom scoffed continued climbing eventually reaching the top. He stops at the top and looks up into the hole in the ceiling, seeing the stars above... guessing the night was young. He walks around the hill finding a spot... After some determination he finds a spot that does not disturb the Kaka's, "Theres a good spot I guess" He moved a couple dozen feet from the actual  
hole in the ceiling so Tao wouldn't be mad at him for messing with her napping spot.  
"here we go..." He pulled out his machete and began to dig the ground.

After an hour of digging deep enough he side reaching in his bag finding an assault carbine that belonged to Nick, Engraved crudely but it gave the weapon a personality... he dubbed it "Lead Chewer" and he also pulled out an empty bottle of Nuka cola; Nick's Favorite. He  
filled the hole with some of Nick's belongings such as books and pinup magazines (he was always a looker) and some broc flowers.  
Tom sniffled softly as he began placing the dirt ontop of the hole... which served as a crude grave.  
he looks down onto his wrist to check his pip boy and to check the time; 7:16.

Tom sighs and grabs the old assault carbine and places the switch on 'safe' and jam's the barrel into the dirt to stand it upright. Tom fall's to his knee's and unwraps the chains from his fist and slowly  
and shakily places the chains on the stock of the rifle. He stands up and sighs sadly... "I'm gonna miss you... alot man... I hope there's peace for you up there..."  
he places his right hand over his heart and said, "God... I pray to you that you take my best friend into heaven where he can rest in peace through all the hell we've been through...and please... let his girl be safe back home... thank you... thank you for letting him be the best fucking friend in the world..." he sniffles kneeling forward sniffling softly... After some time releasing emotion Tom stands up and stuff's his hands in his pockets and walks back to the town.

He returns to the village elder's home and sits outside the house on the ground against the wall breathing gently closing his eyes.

"*rustle* *rustle*"

A small noise enters Tom's ears and he opens his eyes and he see's a thief taking food out of his bag!

"H-hey! thats my stuff there!" Tom grabs the thief and brins him to his face... he didn't really looked surprised when the thief was revealed.

"E-er... Meow... Hi Dusty Guy!" A nervous Taokaka spoke out with some Snack Cakes stuffed in her mouth.

Tom sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Tao?"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 7

The warmth of the blaze surrounded his face and the burn of the whiskey trickling down  
his throat, He burps softly feeling the fumes of alcohol leave him mouth. Tom sat  
in the dirt in front of a fire outside the village drinking mildly and thinking about  
old happy memories. He laughed to himself taking another swig of the the orange whiskey  
letting the fluid run down to his belly. He drops the now empty bottle to the floor  
rubbing his hands together to keep warm. "Brrr..." he shivers and huddles closer to  
the fire. He feels a familiar presence tingle his perceptive skills. He says, in a  
charismatic way, "Hey Tao..." he hiccups and turns his body around, his coat twisting  
in the dirt. "D'awwww... Dusty guy how do you always know it's me?" She shakes her paws  
at him in frustration. Tom laughs up and rubs his head, "It's because I already know  
your presence... quiet and skulking like a Stranglethorn Tiger...or a Nightstalker..." He hiccups again  
chuckling to himself. Tao looked confused. "Meow... your big words confuse Tao..."  
she looks at him oddly, "Why are you so happy dusty guy?" she sits next to him and  
noticed his odd more-than-happy mood. "Why are so happy dusty guy?" She looks  
and notices the empty bottle of whiskey. She picks it up and sniff's it and grimaces and  
coughs, "Blehhh! Meow! That smells awful... It burns my nose" She twitches her nose under her hoody  
she gives him a nasty look...Tom looks and gives an awkwardly smile.  
"Oh... sorry Tao... ." he frowns and wipes his lips. "Anyways, I'm remembered the good funny times  
I had with Abigail and Nick... when they were around to kick." he smiled and sighed.  
"Ohhh the good times we had..." he smiled rubbing his hands in warmth.

Tao looked at him confused, She didn't know what this strange man was talking about... so she gets an idea.  
" Hey dusty guy! how about you and Tao head up to see the boobie lady?"  
Tao gives him that devilish grin as if she was planning to do something. Tom smiles and  
nods, "Sure let's stop by and say hello." he stands up tipsily and holds his head to  
restrain his vision. He inhales and walks off grabbing his bag. As he grabs his bag  
he notices the large anti-materiel rifle sitting there; Tom pondered for a moment...  
"hmm..." He decides not to take the oversized weapon along and leaves it and hoists his bag over his shoulder. Tom came  
back to Taokaka who was basking near the fire on her stomach snoring softly. Tom  
looked at her body and chuckled. "Are you serious right now?" He kicked her shoulder  
lightly, "Get up Tao *hic*" She didn't move a nudge.  
"B-but... it's so warm and cozy here...meowww..." she complained to him.  
Tom sighed and plopped back down back to the dirt.  
"We can always go later I guess..." he sniffed and chuckled. "The way you sleep is irregular..." he watched her sleep and he sighed. He pulled out an old white box of Fancy  
Lad Snack-cakes. As he opened the dirty white box he hears the sniffing from Tao's nostrils; He gives a cheerful smile and waves the box over her face and to Tom's surprise  
she clamps her sharp jaws on the box nearly catching the fingers off Tom's hand.  
"Hey! that was mine you little..." he glared at her as she chew through the cardboard getting to the good sweet pastry inside. She springs to her feet. "Meeeooow! that was  
delicious! Does Dusty guy have LOADS in there?!" she gives him an innocent face. Tom  
sighed, "Only if we go now... to this Orient Town place I guess I can give you some more." he gave a smile to her as he  
pulled out another white box of Snack-cakes. "Tao will take dusty guy to Boobie lady,for the glory of the sweet cake thingies!" she cheers and runs off in the opposite direction of Tom, "What!? hey wait What the hell? Let me catch up first dammit!" He grabs his bag and heaves it over and sprints off to Tao's direction to catch up to her.

He follow's Taokaka with the best of his abilities to a dark dirty portion of the underground area the Kaka dwell in. He stops dead in his tracks and coughs uncontrollably  
gasping and gagging falling to his knee's, his eyes watering and burning.  
"Holy *cough* FFFFFUUU-" The stench of the air was foul like pure raw sewage and funnily  
enough, he was in a sewer of some sort. Tao pops up next to him grinning innocently. "What's wrong  
dusty guy?" she drops on her fours to peer at his facial expression. Tom coughs and  
breathes shallowly beginning to regain his breath. "The air... *cough* it's really thick  
and it smell's like... freaking shit!" He wipes his tearing eyes and knee's up back  
on his feet. "Shit... *cough*... I'm okay, just... I need time." He sniff's the air pinching his nostrils having to get used to the stench. He looks around scanning the area. "huh... definitely a sewer... gross..." Tom stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"Come on Dusty guy! Boobie Lady's place is just over there!" Tao says  
as she crosses the catwalk to cross the labyrinth like ditch below. The sewer was  
enormous even for city standards... like a big cave that had shit and dirty water  
coming off the walls and pipes... but something felt wrong to Tom... he felt like if he was being  
watched by something... he mutters under his breath, "Man oh man I hope deathclaws don't  
exist in this world..." he shutters remembering the devil like reptiles. After a couple  
minutes more Tom stops at an opening in the wall... some sort of sewer grate by the looks of it. He looks back to see if he missed anything but see's nothing but continues  
to feel the presence behind him. "Jeez... this place gives me the creeps..." he steps through the grate and blinding light fills Tom's eyes and he shields his vision. "Thats bright!" he winces and waits for the light to diminish. He opens his eyes and examines the landscape and he breathes in clean fresh air and he smiles softly. "Jeez... ain't that  
the sight..." He was standing in an alleyway of two oriental pre-war style buildings  
He walked out of the alley way and into the busy street of all sort's of people.  
"Woah there- Excuse me, Pardon me- Watch it there... hoho... " He manages to clear the  
crowd to reach the railing to stare out and down a mountainside that was filled to the  
brim of buildings, houses, and statues. His jaw drops in awe, "Holy... this is..." He  
pauses and hunches over the railing crossing his feet feeling the breeze tousle with bedraggled hair... seeing the particles of dust escape his jacket. "Uh-oh... I hope no one saw that." He said to himself as dust escaped his coat. He continued to look up and down the mountain slope  
for a few moments more until he'd finally turned around to see Taokaka right in his face. Tom leans back in fright, nearly falling off the railing. "Wah!" His face turned white. Tao simply laughed and snickered at him, "Meeeoowwwwhahahaha!"  
she laughed at his priceless expression. Tom flushed with anger, "Damn it you little  
hellion... you... you... ugghh!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.  
"Tao got you dusty guy, I REAAALLLY DID..." she grinned evilly at him. Tom looked at her hooded face and shake'd  
his head. "Where the hell were you?" he asked. Tao was suddenly chewing on something  
in her mouth seeing the crumbs on her face. "What was that you were just eating?" he points to her face.  
Tao gulped and looked at Tom with her red eyes, "Tao quickly grabbed some snacks while  
dusty guy wasn't looking." she said as she popped another roll in her mouth.  
Tom shakes with head and ruffled his hair backwards, "...okay... so you stole em?" He sighed feeling exposed without his helmet. He needed to ask, "Tao... Have you seen any helmets lying around?" Tom asked looking around at the people as some stared at him Taokaka looked at him wondrously, "Helmets? meow... I haven't seen any helmets around here..." she told him walking towards a small clinic. Tom sighed and grabbed the cuff's of his coat and stretched the so it covered half his face, "...Figures..." He followed her  
looking into the crowd of people into the small building.

The building had a peaceful aura to it, Tom smiled and sniffed the air smelling a heavenly aroma. "That smell's good." he said. Tom looked at Tao who looked rather odd  
and ominous... as if she was plotting... "What do you think you're doing Tao?" He asked  
to which she replied to an almost maniacal giggle. "Meowheheheh...oh Boobie Lady...!"  
she rubbed her paws together as the Doctor, Litchi Faye-Ling walked through the doorway  
"Oh Hello Tao- H-Hey!" Her face flushed red as Tao leaped at her with her paws on top  
her bust felling and rubbing all over them. Tom blushed a little bit and face palmed in embarrassment , "Jesus Tao can you make it

anymore awkward then it already is?"

Tao grinned and laughed happily and fondled Litchi's breasts to her hearts content.  
"Meeeeoooowhahaha..." she sighs and giggles, "Bouncy Bouncy!~" she cried. Litchi smacks  
her paws away, "Tao stop that!" She looks at Tom, " Now..." She clears her throat and notices Tom standing  
awkwardly looking and holding a small clay statue of a cat. "...Mr. Valdez it's nice  
to see you again." she waves to him. Tom nearly dropping the little figure waves back  
"Hello miss." he sets it on a table and acknowledges her. "How are you feeling today?"  
She asks him while slapping Tao's hands away from touching her chest. Tom nods, "I'm  
doing good... feeling alot better... how are YOU feeling Ms. Faye-Ling?" he grabs a stool and sits on it. Litchi smiles at him, "I'm doing well thank you for asking." She tells him. Tom looks at Taokaka who was still trying to cup feels... "Hey! Kitty Cat in the hood!" Tom yells as Tao turn her head. ".3. Meow?"  
"Keep them away or you don't get nothing!" Tom says pointing and waving at a box of Fancy Lad's at Taokaka.  
"Meow, Dusty guy is no fun! You're just mad you don't get to play with the boobie ladies big squishy boobies!" she waves her paws at him hissing softly.  
Tom scoff's and shakes his head. "Baha!I would never."

Litchi looks at tom awkwardly,  
"Sorry about that Mr. Valdez" Litchi apologizes.  
"What are you apologizing for?" Tom asks  
Litchi chuckles , "For causing you trouble."  
"Trouble is my middle name besides, don't beat yourself up..." Tom see's Tao again, "HEY, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"  
Tom suddenly yells at Tao catching her trying to sneak a grab on her. "Dusty guy you suck meow!"  
"Whatever you say." Tom comes back at her. Tom looks down, "Now it's my time to  
apologize miss..." He bows his head.  
" Oh it's alright I'm used to it... remember? Anyways, Tao there's a batch  
of fresh meat buns in the kitchen go ahead and help yourself." Litchi looks back at Tao  
who dashes towards the kitchen, "FOOOOOOOD!" Tom can hear her her chomping and gobbling her way to the kitchen. "Now Mr. Valdez, do you wish to continue our conversation from the day before?" Litchi grabs the clipboard and pencil and begins writing. "Sure... if you  
have the time." Tom said as he leaned over twiddling with his thumbs. "Oh I believe I have enough time before i go back to my patients... lets begin..."  
After a long time and many meat buns, Tom finally got over to telling his whole story of himself and his life ... almost at the verge of his emotions taking over... his hands gripping the stool slightly. "Okay... Let us review shall we..." Litchi said as she flips through the papers. "Name...

Thomas Valdez, Age: 24 years old,

Birthplace:California ,

Birthday: July 12th 2253... odd... So... the patient unfortunately suffers from very traumatic mental scarring and history of military warfare... hmm... interesting..."  
She mutters to herself. Tom looked down sadly. "Meoww... you guys use alot of big words  
Tao doesn't understand... meow... Why is Dusty guy sad?" Tao says  
"Tao please I think Mr. Valdez wants his privacy." said Litchi  
"It's okay... I understand her curiosity." Tom said. "I miss my family Tao... thats why." he gave a weak smile to her...  
"A quick Question for you Thomas..." Litchi said.  
Tom looked up at her, "Yeah?"  
"...What will you do when you find this... Ursus character?"  
Tom grit his teeth...  
"I'm going to make sure he never does what he does again... I'll make I'll kill this son of a bitch... nice...  
and slow...

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 8

"Well...I really must get back to my work here... you see-" Litchi was suddenly cut off  
by a young feminine voice heard from the front door in the opposite room of the clinic.  
"I'm Back Miss Litchi!" said the high pitched voice, "I have all the ingredients you need to make dinner... Oh..." She stops and looks, "I didn't know we were having guests..." A short, tanned and young girl walks into the room wearing a Blue and white dress marked by beautiful white flowers that looked like a traditional oriental dress Tom had seen in old pre-war catelogs and magazines. She simply stares at Tom and Taokaka with a puzzled face. She gives Tom a questioning look "... Miss. Litchi who is this man?" She studied Tom with piercing eyes as he looked back in puzzlement "...You don't dress like soldiers from the Library... who are you?" the young girl asked curiously. Tom opened  
his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Miss Litchi, "Now Linhua it is rude to ask  
others for their names before stating your own." Litchi smiled at the short girl.  
"Ah... Sorry Miss Litchi... My name is Linhua, I am Ms. Litchi's assistant." She bows  
at Tom while keeping her eyes upon him. He stood up off the stool standing tall dwarfing  
her size mildly. He looks down at her and held his hand out. "My name is NCR Ranger Thomas Valdez." he chuckles, "...though you can always call me Tom." He finishes his statement. The young girl Linhua did not bother to shake his hand and instead continued staring, Tom frowned softly and placed his hand in his pocket awkwardly. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Tom" She eases her gaze and looks over Litchi's way, "Should I bring more groceries since we have guests Ms. Litchi?" She asks though secretly hoping Tom would leave.  
"No it is okay Linhua I insist... besides Mr. Valdez was about to head off." She smiled  
Tenderly at the short assistant. Linhua nodded, "Yes Ms. Litchi, I'll start making dinner right away!"  
She heads off into the kitchen smiling at Tao as she feasts on the food in the kitchen. Tom grabs his bag and hoists it over his shoulder  
"Yeah... I really should get going... I need to find a place to stay." he sniff's softly and exhales,  
"Oh, good luck with that Thomas... if you can't find a place to stay I'm sure we have  
room here in the clinic..." Litchi added as he approaches the door. Tom stops halfway  
"That'd be mighty decent of you ma'am... but I think I Can find a place to stay myself."  
He nodded in agreement but added on, "...But I'll come back if I can... you know, if I  
I can't find a hole to crawl through." He opens the door and waves everyone goodbye  
as he walks down the busy street. Taokaka's head peered from the kitchen, "Meow? Dusty guy is going by himself?" Tao springs  
out of the kitchen and out the door trying to catch up with the man in the dusty  
armor. "Dusty Guy wait for Tao!" she said as she scampers to find him.

The clinic was now empty... only Litchi and Linhua remained.

Litchi relaxed her slender body on her stool and she hummed softly thinking.  
"That man... He is different..." she says quietly... "I feel so sorry for him..."  
She gets up and she walks in the kitchen setting the clipboard aside. Linhua smiled  
as the woman she holds so dear to her heart as her teacher as she came inside the kitchen.  
"Who was that Miss Litchi?" Linhua asked, "Why was he here?" She said as she chopped  
fresh vegetables. "Oh... I invited Mr. Valdez so I can check up on him...I'm afraid  
that he is suffering from mental trauma after losing some of his loved ones." she  
herself grabbed a knife and began to cut with the short girl. "Oh... that poor man  
I wonder what he is going through... At least Tao is him to accompany him... don't  
you agree with that Miss Litchi?" Linhua says. "Well... yes... but... you know how  
restless Tao can get sometimes; I'm afraid she's going to drive that man even more  
crazy." Litchi chuckles to herself. "I hope he can find a place to stay in Kagutsuchi  
and have a chance to start over." she smiles and she finishes chopping the vegetables and puts it  
into a boiling pot to begin their dinners.

Tom continues walking the down the streets in one of the areas in the city known  
as "Kagutsuchi" which sounded incredibly strange and hard to pronounce to Tom, but he could manage to call it something else,

in the meantime...

He passed alot of interesting buildings and alot of interesting people but by far, the  
most interesting person was following him beside him.  
"Dusty Guy where do you plan on going? Kagutsuchi sure is a big place...meow..." Tao said as she walks besides him,  
"I honestly have no clue... I'm used to wandering around and finding my way... besides  
if we get lost you can just show me which way to go... right?" He turns his head  
to her and looks down at here, the cuff's of his coat cover his face partially.  
"Meow... Yeah... I suppose so Dusty Guy..." Tao's stomach growled loudly which Tom  
Heard. "...You're hungry again...?" Tom said blankly.  
"Yeah...so? A cat's gotta eat dusty guy!" she looks at him with a big grin on her face  
"You just ate your way through a kitchen back at Litchi's... That didn't pep you up?"  
he asked with a surprised look on his face.  
"Meow...Nope... Though it was sure good!" she licked her lips noisily, "How about  
Dusty guy buy me some food and then maybe we can play!" she stops behind him anxious  
for his response.  
... he exhales and mumbles, "Sorry Tao but I am broke as a jet addict in the streets of Reno...  
I can't buy you any food now..." he kept on walking.  
Tao frowned and pouted, "Awww... Dusty guy can't buy Tao food?"  
"Yes Tao... Tom can't buy you food... unfortunately" His stomach rumbled quietly.  
"Dusty Guy is hungry too?" Tao crept up on him and places her paws on his shoulders  
"Yep... I'm pretty damn hungry myself." He scoff's and flashes a weak smile.  
"Well...just because you're a friend of Tao dusty guy... I'll let you in on a secret... that only us Kaka's know of!" She gives her trademark grin and dances in place cheerily.  
"Oh yeah?" Tom said curiously. "Humor me Tao."  
"The secret to make lot's of food money is to be..." she pauses.  
"...to be?" he says wanting to know.  
She begins to speak "...is to be a vigi... veggie...hmmm..." She pauses and ponders for a moment. "A WEDGIE-LANTERN!" she jumps high in the air.  
"... A wedgie-lantern...?" Tom softly chuckled and he thought himself for a moment, "Wait...Don't you mean a vigilante? Merc work?" Tom said with a interested look. A vigilante is a person who takes law into their own hand without the consult of the authorities... but unfortunately Kagutsuchi is riddled with criminals and liars; a bounty hunter. Often mercenary work.  
"You got my attention Tao... no wonder you are so good in fighting... say... who's on your top wanted list?" Tom realizes that they were walking in a low part of the city which acted like slums... he felt something wrong, He felt something ominous...

"Meow! Tao is looking for this guy!"  
She pulls out a crumpled piece of paper out of her jacket, "...Here's an extra copy I got because of the Good  
guy!" Tom grabs the paper and continues walking examining the picture and the bounty  
"...Holy shit... pfff... haha look at this mugshot..." Tom snickered at the hilariously ugly photo of a white haired man in a red jacket, He looks down at the reward... which was stupidly high...  
"I don't think I can count that high Tao... what did this poor slob do to get this bounty on his head?"  
" Meow... Tao doesn't know but Good guy, Rawrgna buys me lots of food so Me and him are good napping buddies!" She says happily...  
"Hmmmm... 'Ragna the Bloodedge'...and you said this guy is your friend?" Tom asked her with a smirk on his face, " he doesn't sound to bad then hm hm hm!" he chuckles and stops immediately feeling a familiar presence... which tingles out in the back of his neck. He snorts and mumbles out something... "I smell a Crimson..."  
Taokaka continued walking forward then stopping to hear Tom, her tail swished curiously. "What is it dusty-"  
"Tao Shh!" Tom shushes Tao and draw's out his machete and walking backwards... noticing  
he's out in an alley... he checks his surrounding then he hears a crashing noise of glass followed by a plead for help.  
"Dusty guy!" Tao yelled.  
"Tao!" he rushes over to her to find an all so familiar figure...  
"Oh crap... I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he roars out tightening his grip.  
The man wearing the red and black Down helmet with face mask, wearing crude and spiked red armor...bearing the insingia of the Bull... A Legion slaver. The Legion Soldier looked at Tom while holding Taokaka in his arms in a choke hold, she  
struggles and squirms as he held a blade to her throat. The Feather helmet of the legion jiggled softly as he spoke... "Drop your weapon or your friend dies degenerate We've all heard stories of you Bull Killer!" he says  
Tom grits his teeth and thought for a moment...yes... he thought, Tom had an idea...  
It wasn't the best idea ever but an idea never-the-less...  
Tom sighed and dropped his machete to the floor which landed in a loud clank... he  
balled up his right hand and said true courageous words, "Over my dead body you dirty dog!" He whips  
out his Ranger Sequoya with lightning speed and spins it stylishly and classically and fires with deadly accuracy and deafening noise. The bullet flies towards the Legion slaver's cranium... entering the forehead with a loud thud as he hears the bullet as it entered the skull... the pressure from the bullet was extreme as it bounced around in his head simply causing the head to implode off into a bloody mess. Splats and bits of blood and fragments land all over  
Tao and her jacket. "Meow! yuck!" she squirmed away as the body laid on the floor headless twitching violently without a head. Tom gasped rushed to her and holstering his pistol and guided her away, "Stand back Tao... Im so... so... SO Sorry you had to see that! he said feeling badly and incredibly guilty over his actions.  
"Meow... now Tao is all sticky... ewww!" she sticks out her tongue picking at the  
pieces of bones from her clothes.  
"Good thing it wasn't you that I shot ..." Tom looked in the sky as the sun set.  
"Come on Tao we gotta get you home... the elder isn't going to like this one bit..."  
"But what about you? and HIM!" Tao points to the headless cadaver.  
"Leave him... sets an example for them..." he said coldly.  
Tom grabbed her paw and rushed back towards the kaka village.

As they head off into the streets, A figure steps over the body with big and heavy boots... muttering to himself.

"For the glory of Caesar... Awe... TRUE to Caesar... we meet again...Bull Killer..."

To be Continued.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 9

The frosty, chilly and cold night sends a gusting and icy chill that runs up both  
Tom's and Tao's spine's; they both shiver. Tao wrapped her long arms around her  
waist trying to keep warm while Tom simply stretched his collar to protect his face  
from the incoming wind. Their breath, visible in the night air was slightly shaky.  
How would Tom go back to the kaka village and explain to Torakaka and the Village  
chief about the story about the blood on their kin's clothes? He shuddered at the thought of them flaying his skin with their claws.  
Tom's horrible thoughts were interrupted by a cat like mew, It was Taokaka. She shivered  
and wrapped her tail around her legs and spoke out, "Bbrrrrrrrbrbrrbrrrr! Tao is  
really cold, Dusty guy... and hungry... mew..." she said with a pouty voice. Tom  
was walking along partially looking around frantically for any authorities so he  
can avoid them; he replied, "Hush, we're almost there okay?" They both continued  
walking on the outskirts of one of the levels in the great "Hierarchical City"  
avoiding the groups of people. Nights in Kagutsuchi were often dangerous and perilous  
since some parts of the old city have rotted away causing buildings to plunge down to  
the seithr infested bottom. Another factor was the hoodlums who hide out waiting for  
an unfortunate soul to pass by. Luckily for Thomas and Taokaka, they encountered no  
such danger. Tom memorized the route partially back to the Kaka village encountering  
Orient Town once more, He knew he was close. "I'm so hungry... Dusty guy... I feel  
... faint... meow... I think I'm going... to die... *cough* *death rattle* " Tao  
suddenly (and comically) falls on her belly with a dazed expression on her face.  
" ... who would've thought a cute little kitten like me... *cough* would die with  
a mean, grumpy, silly dusty man..." She complained loudly which caused Tom to stop and look back.  
"Oh great..." Tom said walking back toward's her, "We're almost there... c'mon Tao..."  
He grabs her arm and hoists her on his back, "... maybe if you were to wear pants you  
wouldn't be so damn cold..." he scoff's but Tao was too tired to reply. He walks  
uncomfortably with the weight on his back but after some time he suddenly stops  
to feel someone's hands in his pockets digging through them. Tom can see the sewer  
grate that is just yards away. "You better not be stealing my Snack Cakes you  
little devil." Tom said loudly. Tao suddenly jerked and jumped off his back landing on  
her feet. Tom turns around to see Tao folding her arms behind her back and her cheeks  
puffed; Tom sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"Whats in your hands Taokaka?" He tapped with foot while keeping his hands in his  
pocket. Tao spoke, "u-uhhh... whatever do you mean, Dusty?" As Tao spoke, crumbs fell  
of her mouth which she covered up swallowing " *gulp* See! Nothing, Meow!"  
Tom watched and he couldn't help but laugh. "pf... heheh... hahaha." he laughs  
and shakes his head, "It's alright... lets get you home, you deserve food and rest."  
Tom turned around only for Tao to dash in front on him full of energy. "catch me  
Dusty Guy!" she grins and runs off towards the entrance of the sewer grate. Tom stood  
dumbfounded and ran to catch up to the nimble cat girl, "Wha?! Hey! wait up dammit! I'm in no mood for this crap!"  
he puff's toward the sewer till he finally catches up to the kaka girl. Tom stops and catches his breath and speaks out, "H-hey *pant* w-whats wrong? why are you just sitting there?" Tom says. Tao was watching through a pair of bars that out-looked a deserted part  
of Orient Town... Tao's tail flicked playfully and Tom kneeled behind her and stared forward. She grinned happily and turned to Tom, "That's the Good Guy!" she pointed out to a lone figure dressed in red with white spiky hair. His face looked unhappy and bored  
but yet determined. Tom tilted his head and pulls out the blood-stained wanted poster  
from his pocket and stared at the mugshot, "This is the guy?" He looked back at the man  
known as 'Ragna the Bloodedge'. Ragna the Bloodedge was the Novus Orbis Librarium's  
most top wanted outlaw marked as 'SS' classed criminal which is the highest rating  
for criminals. Though Tom did not know why they wanted this man but it looks like the  
N.O.L. wants to get rid of him... but he looked like a normal guy to Tom even though  
the sword he possessed. "He doesn't look so bad!" Tom smiled and suddenly Tao stands up  
and yell's, "HIII THERE GOOD GU- wha? whaaa!" Tao is suddenly yanked down by her tail,  
holding her rump in pain with a sad look on her face. "Meooowww... Dusty Guy why did  
you do that?" she cried. Tom shushed her, "Tao are you bat-shit crazy? IF that guy  
would've saw you with all that blood on you he would've teared me apart!" Tom peeked  
his head out to see the man looking around with stance ready as if someone was about to pounce. Tom hears his voice speak out... "...maybe I'm just imagining things..." the man  
said as he walked off alone. Tom sighed and slouched over and got up and looked gloomily at Tao who still had her hands on her butt. "I'm sorry Tao... " he helped her up  
and he lead her back home through the sewer... Tao grumbling all the while.

Tom shuttered uncontrollably and his teeth chattered noisily. Tao took notice of this.  
"Why are you so noisy dusty guy meeeoow?" Tao asked. Tom shook his head  
And simply pointed to his and hers clothing in one word he explained.  
"Blood." Tom said blankly.  
"Ohhh…" Tao pauses to think, "Dusty Guy, why did you kill that other red guy?" Tao suddenly popped up with  
a question. Tom grinded his teeth and grumbled… he sighed and scratched his  
head looking down, "Well… Tao… these 'Red Guys' are evil… EVIL men who love  
to do nothing more than to take over land and kill… these Red's are called Caesars'-  
Legion." He finished. Tao tilted her head in confusion.  
" Mew, See-sar? What kind of name is that? It sounds like a tasty bowl full of green  
Stuff Tao ate once!" She grinned remembering the name.  
Tom looked at her with on odd expression, "…Right… Anyways… I'm gonna' every one of them.. for what they did to my family... " Tom assured.  
"But Dusty Guy?" Tom Asked, "How the heck are you going to do that?" she squeaked curiously,  
"Well Tao...… I'm talkin' about The N.C.R." Tom said.  
"Meow… En-see-arr?"  
"Yes, N.C.R.; New California Republic... We had a little talk about it back at Litchi's?" Tom looked at Tao.  
"hmmmm…. Nope! Not ringing a bell" Tao stopped suddenly.  
"Tao what's up?" Tom looks at her with a concerned face.  
"Meow!" She darts off into the distance. Tom growled angrily.  
"Awww come on man!" he dashed after her into the crumbling ruins that surround the upcoming Kaka village.  
After some time of "chasing a cat in the dark" which Tom likes to refer, He sees Tao waving at him apparently holding something in her hand. Tom catches up puffing and panting,  
"Jesus *pant* Can… you STOP *pant* running for once?!" Tom said angrily as he looked  
At her happy expression. Tom was impatient,  
"Well?" he tapped his foot. Tao smiled and extended her arms to present her an item of which she found. "Nya! Haha look what I found!" She grins and holds out the missing link  
For Tom's safety and well-being; Tom's Ranger helmet. Tom's eyes lit up and he takes the helmet from her hands gently and examining it. He frowns slightly at what he sees… Onr of the visors or 'eyehole lens' were missing and the helmet was scratched and dented with  
Familiar claw marks… hmmm... Tom sighs and he flipped on the switch on the side of the helmet and the helmet comes to life. He gasps that the helmet still worked well as if nothing happened to it.  
He grins and he looks at Tao, "Holy hell Tao… thanks!" he says cheerfully, "I was looking for this!" He smiled and slipped the large helmet/gas-mask type cradle of safety on his cranium. Tom's eyes adjusted awkwardly due to one eye seeing brightly and one eye seeing darkness. A loud hissing noise comes out of the helmet as white particles escape from the ports. He breaths in and his speaks out though his voice muffled slightly.  
"Ahhh… I feel better… Again thanks Tao!" He nodded his head towards her.  
Tao was watching simply and she spoke out after he was done.  
"Meow! No fair," she cries, "You are all cushioned up so I can't beat the crap out of you!"  
She frowns, "You're no fun Dusty Guy." Her face droops. Tom smiled through his helmet.  
"That's right… Im safe from most things," He says, "Buuut… if it will make you feel better,  
We can fight when we get home." Tom nods his head as he speaks. After that, Tao jumps in the air with her paws and claws out with a toothy grin on her face and her frightening red eyes. "Yay! Tao can kick butt again!" She said cheerily.  
Tom laughed gently and he allowed Tao to continue walking and skipping way...back home. After some Time, they both continued walking  
Until they reached Lost Town. Lost Town wasn't as lively as it was as usual… Several Kaka's  
Are seen frolicking in the streets. Tom stops and drops his bag and stretches and groans.  
"God… that was a long trip…" He yawns in his helmet and he picks up his large back and walks forward and freezing dead. He shutters and he feel's someone's presence nearby  
Hoping it wasn't who it was… Suddenly, Tom dives out of the way rolling to the side. Tao looks at Tom confused but she see's someone familiar at the place he was standing in,  
Torakaka.

Torakaka's claws sticked in the dirt and she looks at Tom who got up to his feet. With lightning speed she dashed and tackles him against the hill slashing at his chest and face.  
Tom winces and gasps in pain as deep claw marks and claw shaped wounds appeared on his chest. She stops to speak, "What did you do to my sister! Hissss!" she hisses furiously at him. Tom coughed out and stuttered. "I-I… ffff…. Bwah!" he feels his brain rocked inside his skull by a powerful jab. "I'm going to ask one more time you degenerate human... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she sticks her claws directly at the center of his heart. Tom gasped and caught his breath, "Graaawwhh! FUCK… A GUY JUMPED HER AND TRIED TO KILL HER AND I PUT A BULLET IN THE POOR BASTARDS HEAD!" Tom said quickly and loudly. Tao comes behind Torakaka and she nudges her off Tom. Tom gasped and held his bloody chest and grimaced in pain. "Torakaka, Dusty guy is telling the truth, meow!" Tao said as she faces her sister.  
Torakaka glared at Tom and then looked back at Tao, "Oh really? Tell me Tao, what did Dusty man do to you?" She looks at her and allows her to continue. After some time explaining Tao's side of story, which was slightly exaggerated; She finally finishes and Torakaka looked at Tom who was breathing heavily. She kneeled by Tom and looked in his eyes… "If I ever found out you hurt my sister in any way… I will kill you… and i will leave your corpse for the squiggly to consume..." she finished and she walked back into the heart of the Village. Tom coughed and he yelped and grimaced.  
"Fuck man!" he pulls out a stimpak from his pocket and injects it into his blood-stream  
He feels a little better after that. Tao runs to him and sits by him. "Dusty guy!" She cries,  
"You're all bloody ... like... a blood sprinkler!" curiously, she gently pokes his chest, "Does it hurt here?"  
"Graawwwhh!" he yells out as he jerks his body upwards. "No shit!" he said angrily…

What a good way to get welcomed back; sigh...

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Trial By The Blues

Chapter 10

A Couple of days have passed since Tom's very bad incident with Torakaka outside the village outskirts, He is forced to live right outside the town in order to settle things there. He walks in the darkness, holding his chest and rubbing it gently to ease the burning pain,  
"Ah! GodDammit that hurts burns like a bitch!... I mean... What the hell... ungrateful woman... I saved herDamn sister from those dirty dog Crimsons!" He complained loudly as he walks through  
The ruins and rubble that lie around the village, "Seriously, She is by far one of the most violent woman i've met..."  
He scoffed and walked ahead. He grumbled a bit and climbed over some rocks and he pauses to look ahead at the grey and bland scenery. Something catches his eyes.  
He squints to see better in the darkness- A store!  
As long as he can remember, Tom always had a thing for exploring... ever since he lived in the 'Boneyard' back in California... He would explore the abandoned buildings and stores were always his favorite.

The little building bared oriental letters, though abandoned was mostly intact, unlike the ones in the Wasteland back home. He walked towards it  
Until he reached the front of the store, He looked up and tried to read,  
" Hm… oh well... i can't read this... it's a store though." He smiles softly and walks inside.  
The store was dark and dusty, clearly showing the signs of age. Tom flips on his  
Pip-Boy light and holds out his arm to light the way, walking around the store seeing lots of interesting items such as old Vases, Antiques, magazines and boxes of old snacks the still laid in the counter.  
Though he had no use for them, he found them awfully interesting. As he continues walking through the store  
After seeing large sized cockroaches and silverfish feasting upon the dust covered magazines and books, Tom shivered and quickly avoided the sight of the horrible beasts only to find something shiny…a silvery metallic substance gleamed onto his eye from the light of his Pip Boy… he slowly approaches it with his boots making loud heavy footsteps. He Approaches a display case made of glass that has long since broken and shattered though he wondered why the metallic object wasn't looted. He sticks his hand through it and feels the hardness and the tingly aura it comes with it and pulls it out breaking the glass the surrounds it. He shines his light over the object and his eyes widen and smiles childishly. "This is my lucky day!" he grins with pride and joy.  
The object he found was a brown katana marked with dust and age and a couple of oriental symbols.  
"This is really swell!" Tom handled it with care as he examined it further wiping off the excess dust off  
The sheath. Tom slowly opened unraveled the sword to see the bright gleaming silvery blade laced  
With symbols.  
"I've only seen this in display back home…" he thought while running his finger along the blade.  
"Youch!" he pulls his hand back swiftly and examines the long cut on his finger.  
"Holy shit that is sharp…. Sharper than anything I ever had." He wipes his finger against his coat and he  
Finds the strap of the sheath and he hoists it over his back.  
"I'm definitely keeping this." He walks out back into the darkness to his little shelter by the  
'Lost Town Hill' he liked to call it.

As he is walking home Tom snaps open his favorite beverage open, A Sunset Sarsaparilla and sips it down. The warm liquid runs down his throat and cools him down. He wipes the sweat from his brow.  
"Damn… who knew it would be so damn hot down here…" He continues to sip his drink and walk home.  
He stops suddenly and sniff's the air and he coughs loudly and falls to his knees.  
"God… WHAT THE HELL DIED IN HERE?" he gags and wretches loudly. The stench was incredibly strong and indistinguishable. He starts to breathe through his mouth and closes His nostrils. His eyes water and he looks around for the source of the vile and horrid stench and the next thing he see's shocks him.  
"W…ts...t…s? A Stra…an…ly…"  
Tom's eyes focuses on a huge black paste-like form that reeks of decay and death with pieces of bone and other organic material from its dripping black body… or a form of a body. Tom back away in a terrified manner pulling out his revolver and cocking it back readying it for battle. The creature then slowly but surely towards him, the only thing that Tom could call the "face" of the creature was a hard white mask…with three holes on it…. But Tom couldn't tell which was which… it looked awfully eerie.  
"You…. Possess…. Know….ge…. I…mu..t…. har….est… th….in...tion…you….are….uni….e…" The creature mumbled out in its inhuman form. Tom keeps his eyes narrowly digging his foot in and holds his grip tightly on his revolver. Tom exhales ready to retreat back because this creature was massive... and he did not know what the potential of it harming him was. He grits his teeth and whips his revolver swiftly and fires blindly hoping for a hit then turning around to run toward the village  
"Oh God screw this!" Tom turns around grinding the dirt and begins to sprint with the newly found sword on his back swaying gently. The black creature screams out in pain as the large caliber bullet, a 45-70 govt.; penetrates into the black sludge,  
"GahahhhhhH!" it crumbled to the floor in a huge puddle... then suddenly laughs maniacally and rises up erect and drippy...

"Kihihihihih!" It moves slowly after Tom in the cold darkness ever so eerily slow...

Tom pants heavily through the darkness his lungs burning as oxygen enters his mouth. He starts to break into sweat but soon he stops turning around catching his breath only to see the creature disappear.  
"What…the hell... was that thing...?" Tom panted and muttered in his own breath. He exhales and coughs some feeling something in his chest… he suppresses it and he walks back toward the village, awfully tired.  
As the glass and gravel crunches beneath his boots, Tom reaches on his back and gropes the hilt of the  
Sword he found in that abandoned store an hour ago. He places a bold and firm grip and he pulls out the  
Sword's silvery blade with a very satisfying 'Shwiiing' sound. He cocks his eyebrows and stops. Then  
With a quick motion of his wrist he flings out the sword while stroking the air making that satisfying noise again.  
Tom looks down at the blade and notices a white line on the surface of it… his mind wanders at first then he begins to remember the happy times he had with amazing friends... Nick and Abigail...

He would never forget. He closes his eyes and grimaces and grits his teeth but forces a smile trying his best not to cry on the spot. He  
swings the sword down point first, embedding it deep within the Earth… twisting it roughly. Tom falls to his knees and he slowly but surely breaks down into tears… and he opens his eyes looking into the blade… his eyes shine brightly and he looks at the blade…. The white line he seen before starts to form into symbols he has never seen before… they form into oriental letters but as he looks at them he feels something funny inside… as his soul could understand the letters…. He mutters out the words,

"Power of Memories"

To be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Trial by the Blues

Chapter 11

As our hero walks through the busy streets of the "13th Hierarchical City", he feels more and more at home in the enormous city. Beginning to know

his way in and aorund town, he scouts new areas and places to call home that is decently close the Kaka Village appropriately dubbed "Lost Town".

Today's journey brings him to the outer most areas of the busy settlement of Orient Town. Tom keeps his collars popped to conceal his face from

Strangers and most importantly, The Legion. As he walks the streets the day is still young, his Pip-Boy reads 1:34 pm, this time is usually when

People are out and about. It has been some time after his finding of the odd katana that he keeps strapped on his back ready to slice through the

Flesh of his enemies while on hip rests a big iron named the "Ranger Sequoia" or the "Monster of the West". As he walks through the streets he

Again hears the commotion of the civilians mentioning a word that Tom has heard some times before, "The N.O.L." This time he has had it. He stops

A male pedestrian in his tracks, "Excuse me Sir I apologize for interrupting you but I need to ask you a quick question?" Tom says respectively,

The man faces Tom's way but it seems as if he has his eyes closed but in confusion, his alert stance diminishes quickly and the man smiles a most

charismatic smile...almost creepily and says, "Yes sir, I can always help another civilian" The man smiled at Tom while stuffing one of his hands in his

Pocket while the other shifts his black fedora forward obscuring his face. Tom tilts his head but quickly continues, "This is probably going to sound

odd to you sir but... Where is the... um..." Tom stammers and the man's smile diminishes slowly as his patience is wearing short, "The... uh crap...

The N.O.L.?" He asked confusedly. The Man grins a very creepy smile at Tom and says, "The N.O.L.? what is it exactly that you're looking for from

Them?" the man replied.

"Well you see sir, I'm new to kagut... Kagutsu...kagutsuei?"

The man's smile fades "...Kagutsuchi...?"

"Thats it, I'm new to Kagutsuchi and I was wondering where the N.O.L. was in the city...?" Tom said awkwardly.

The man mysterious smile returns as he asks the question.

"You're going to want to head up the city if you want to see the N.O.L.'s branch... IF you have questions to ask the N.O.L. I can just make it easier

...and answer your questions myself after all, I am part of the N.O.L." The man flashes a less creepy and more charismatic grin. Tom smiles and

Nods his head, "I would like that very much sir."

" Okay... ask away Mr...?" The man pauses waiting for Tom's name.

"Thomas Valdez...you can call me Tom." He smiled

" Okay Mr. Valdez... what you want to know?"

After a while and some questions Tom is brought up to speed of the history of the N.O.L. and a bit about the history of the world, Tom Begins his

Ascent to the Top of Kagutsuchi but before he does, he must thank his new ally.

"Hey man, thank you for everything... Hopefully I see you again sometime." Tom smiles as he begins to walk off waving goodbye.

" It wasn't a problem, really. I'm always happy to help out someone new." He smiles "Oh and don't forget! The N.O.L. is always looking for new

Vigilante's to help out with e crime in the city... Who knows maybe you'll be the one to catch the 'SS Class Criminal: Ragna the Bloodedge'." The

Man grins and fixes his black fedora and walks off to wherever he was heading... with some distance the man turns his head and flashes his eyes

which were glowing and snakelike and snickers evilly as Tom walks away.

As he begins his ascent, he decides to make a trip back to the Kaka village. Going through the same old dirty sewer grate... back down to the very

Unpleasant sewer... hoping that black slop doesn't come after him. As he slides down the ladder down to the sewer platform, he feels that

Same ominous feeling of him being watched... he already knew what was going to happen... he stops and looks around and pull's out his

Revolver and cocks the hammer back ready for conflict. He notices the darkness of the area and he places on his 'one-visored' combat helmet gas

Mask and flips on his night vision setting. It was a little awkward at first, but after some time he gotten used to it and he saw everything in detail

he looks around for the sludge as he walks down the catwalk toward the kaka village. He stops and looks at the floor to see several scampering

insect like creatures. Tom jumps back in fright as he is afraid of bugs the size of baseballs. he regains control and dashes through the platform

and stopping only to look around. This time... he shutters and trembles and looks up to see the huge black mass... right in front of him.

Before he could react the Mass tackles him and envelopes him in the thick sticky and disgusting tar like substance that made up the body.

Tom panics and makes out a muffled yell as he is being consumed. He pulls the trigger in frustration the loud blows echoes through the sewer.

The black mass eventually overpowers Tom causing him to drop his pistol... again the force of the fall causes the gun to discharge a shot that blows

loudly. As the life is being drained out of him, the creature cackles insanely as he mutters out his indistinct voice...

"KIHIHIHIHI! THE Fl...r i. sav... an. divi.. ... so muc... knowl... hmhmhm omnomnomnom"

As the darkness swallows him he hears the very distinctive feminine voice... and the familiar meow from a cat... could it possibly be...?

Using the last of his strength he reaches for his newly found katana...and as he wraps his hand around the hilt he felt the aura and power flow

Through his veins... and Tom grits his teeth and roars out a furious yell and a Burst of energy escapes his body as rips out the mass and lands on

floor...slowly blacking out again... the last images he see's ...

"Grrr... Squiggly... I'm gonna BEAT YOU UP!" It was none other than Taokaka... coming in to save Tom from... the 'Squiggly'...

Before her battle starts, Tom falls unconscious...

Tao notices the slumped and drenched unconscious body of Tom she gasps and turns her attention to the black slushy mass and hisses loudly,

"Grrr squiggly! You tried to eat the poor dusty guy! I'm going to cut you up for that!" she lunges at him claws out striking the black paste-like surface slashing out

chunks of it. The Creature screams out and falls to the ground easily... leaving only its white mask on the floor. As Tao rushes back to check on Tom she lays by him

and sniff's him curiously... and with anxiety. " *sniff **sniff* e-Ewww Dusty guy is all stinky and gooey... Ohh... I hope that black squiggly didn't mess you up!"

As she hoists him over her shoulders she turns around feeling her Cat Senses tingling and she sees the sludgy beast charging towards her with it's bone like

legs laughing crazily. "KIhihihih!"

In the panic Tao drops Tom's unconscious body and dodges the creature and lunges back at it slashing her claws against it repeatedly saying

" Slashy-Slashy!" she giggles and the black sludge creature grunts and screams in pain. The Creature bursts and pushes Tao away as he charges back at her full

Throttle and with anger. "Graaahhhh!" the creature roars in a high pitched sound as it devours tao and spits her up into the air. The creature jumps and summons

dozens of tiny insects to attack her.

" Meow! owie!" she squeals and she is bitten and pinched by the creatures. The "Squiggly" cackles and watches as his little minions attack the poor Kaka.

"Kihihihih Si... Kitty... su.. a foo...thing...to...do..." as it crawls forward to absorb her helpless body... A deafening bang echoes through the sewer and the

creature slumps over and screams... this time... not getting back up. Tom holding his large and devastating Anti-material rifle, barrel smoking, gets up on his knees

weakly... he limps over to Tao and kicks off the bugs off her body... she gets up close in front of him jumped and startled.

"Meow! that sure was close!" she mewls at him and she gives him a cheery Cheshire cat-like grin to him.

"Dusty Guy saved me from the squiggly! Tao is really grateful...!" She gives him a sad... yet... happy face towards him and Tom tilts his head slightly as his legs wobble

and black sludge drips off of him. "Whats wrong... *cough*" he coughs out some blood and he stands up straight.

"Meow... Tao is just... a little sad... that the squiggly almost ate me... and... happy because the dusty guy rescued me... meow... Tao is very confused!" she mewls and

Smiles happily once more.

Tom too smiles and slings his rifle over his back. "It was a pleasure." he walks slowly back towards the village. "Come on... Let's get you home." Tom says as grabs

Tao's paw and makes her stand side by side to him. She llooked surprised but she grins and gives Tom a very thankful and playful hug.

"Meow!" she smiles and purrs out as she rubs against him. Tom blushes slightly but shrugs it off but he couldn't help but grin happily. He says a silent prayer for his

loved ones and he heads back into the Kaka village.

To be continued.


End file.
